


An Ordinary Sunday

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [392]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they spend Sunday like normal people</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ordinary Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Phil gasped, his eyes opening abruptly, when something like a bowling ball hit his stomach. He groaned and lolled his head to the side, then back to the bowling ball still on his abdomen.

The bowling ball giggled, “Good Morning, Daddy. Papa told me to come get you” Meryl greeted him with a toothy grin.

“I’m not your Daddy. I’m the tickle monster!” Phil declared, rolling over so that Meryl was on the bed. He tickled her until she was shrieking in giggles, after which, Phil threw her over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. She screamed and giggled some more while Phil carried her to the kitchen. 

He placed her next to his brother on the chair and headed for the coffee machine where Clint was waiting with a steaming cup of coffee. “Good Morning.” 

“Morning.” Clint met his husband with a kiss before handing the coffee over. “What’s today’s agenda?”

“Well, we have to finish the kids’ tree house in the backyard, since it’s been sitting there for weeks.” Phil reminded him.

“They also have that bake sale thing tomorrow. And the teacher says we can’t just buy a box of donuts this time.” Clint shrugged.

Phil sighed. “Do you know how to bake?” 

“Not even a little.” Clint confessed, taking the bowls of empty cereal from the children and placing it in the sink. “We’ll wing it. Maybe we can find a Youtube video or something.” 

Phil let the children down and they both raced to the living room, probably to watch cartoons. “Okay. So first we do as much as we can with the tree house, lunch, buy supplies for baking, then bake, and make dinner. Did I forget anything?”

“Yeah. What are we going to bake?” 

—

“Jason, could you please hand me the screwdriver?” Clint said absently with his hand outstretched. The child placed something in his hand and Clint said thanks automatically, only to find that Jason handed him the wrench instead of the screwdriver. 

Jason giggled like a madman at his perfectly executed plan. 

“You know what?” Clint said, “I have a better idea. Why don’t you put the screws in?” Clint put the wrench back in the toolbox and took out the screwdriver. He handed it to Jason and put the child in front of him. “Okay, now just put the screwdriver into the groove, make sure it fits and turn it.” 

“Which way?” Jason asked, looking up at Clint. 

“Right-y tight-y. Left-y loose-y.” 

Clint watched as Jason struggled to fit the screwdriver into the groove, but as soon as he did, he started turning it like a pro. Clint was so proud. “Very good, champ. You want to do the others too?” Clint asked.

Jason nodded his head, so Clint lined up the screws. While Jason did that, Clint had to go over the ones Jason finished, tightening them. The boy could only tighten the screws so much after all. 

“Lemonade time!” Meryl yelled as she ran towards Clint and Jason. Phil followed after her, carrying a pitcher of blue lemonade as well as a few plastic cups. 

“Here you go, sweetie. Pass this around.” Phil handed her the cups and she did as she was told. 

“Did you finish painting the door?” Clint asked her when she handed him his cup. 

“Yep. It’s drying now. Daddy says we’re not s’pposed to touch it until it dries completely.”

“That’s right. What color did you paint it with?”

“Black!” She chirped.

Clint raised an eyebrow at Phil and the man shrugged. Clint turned back to his daughter and asked, “Why black?”

“’Coz it’s harder to spot at night and easier to cemo- canofle- easier to hide by day.” Jason answered. “Remember? That’s what you said you and Daddy did when you were hiding from the bad guys in France.” 

“You were the one who thought it’d be a good idea to tell two six-year-olds classified mission details as a substitute for bedtime stories.” Phil gave him a very distinct ‘I-told-you-so’ face. 

—

The kitchen was a mess. Batter was dripping from the ceiling, all of their faces plus every available surface was covered in flour, eggshells were scattered all across the counter, the trash bin was filled with discarded packaging, and there were trays and trays of burnt cookies lined up on the island. It was chaos.

But at least they made a batch that seemed presentable enough to be edible.

Clint sighed, “That wasn’t so hard.” 

“It doesn’t taste as bad as the last five batches. It’s actually quite tasty.” Phil agreed. “Jason, you put something in this batch before we put it in the oven right? What did you put?”

“Salt.” Jason shrugged. “But not much.”

“All we have to do is make enough of these to feed a class. We can do that, right?” Clint asked.

“Probably.” 

“Daddy, I want pink cookies.” Meryl said, her eyes sparkling. 

“I wanna blue cookie too!” Jason raised his hand.

Clint and Phil turned to each other. “Do we have food coloring?” Clint asked. 

“Probably. Didn’t you make rainbow pancakes the other day?” 

Clint clapped, and rubbed his hands together. “Okay then, let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/149660117041/i-watched-neds-declassified-today-i-wish-that)


End file.
